slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-16004721-20130916173251
Na następny dzień byłam wypisana miałam się zebrać i zejść na dół gdzie czekała na mnie Kuzaji ,ale tak troche niespodziewnie Kastiel po mnie przyszedł. -Jak się czujesz ?-zapytał patrząc na mnie ukrakiem bo pomagał pakowac mi rzeczy. -Było lepiej...-odpowiedziałam patrząc w kafelki na ziemi, po chwili poczułam,że Kastiel zaczął mnie do siebie przytulać. Troche tak posiedzieliśmy. -Dobra chodżmy-Powiedział i przerzucił sobie moją torbe przez ramie. Po może dwuch minutach byliśmy na dworze, a gdy zobaczyłam czarnego lexusa którym woziła się moja opiekunka. No i co miałam zrobisz podeszłam do auta a Kastiel szedł obok mnie,ale może tak z dwa kroki od drzwi przystaneliśmy gapiąc się na jakiegoś gościa na siedzeniu pasarzera. Wyglądał przerażająca i zarazem troche komicznie, no może sytuacja była komiczna. Jego głowa była oparta o szybe a jego twarz mówiła "zabijcie mnie" chyba miał chorobe lokomocyjną,bo nie doszedł do siebie nawet po 5 miutach, za to Kuzaji pochylała się nad nim i coś mówiła chyba dręczyła go słownie. Przestała dopiero wtedy gdy nas zauważyła, dała nam znak ręką byśmy wsiadali, po chwili stania tak z Kastielem zrobiliśmy dając moją torbe na sam bok. -Hej Su jak się czujesz ?-Zapytała Kuzaji z lekkim uśmiechem bardzo przyjaznym,że aż ja mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. -Bywało lepiej-Powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. -Wyjdzie z tego-Rzucił Kastiel i z uśmiechem uszczypnął mnie po bokach. Zaśmiałam się cicho i szturchnęłam go w ramie. Było widać,że się starali robić wszytko bym nie myślała o tym co się stało, ale po chwili wszytkie wspomnienia wróciły i moja mina stężała a z oka popłyneła mi samotna łza. Na to Kast i Kuzaji pomustnieli, a koleś obok długo włosej obrócił się w moją stronę. Miał już kolory na twarzy i przyjżałam mu się bliżej. Jego włosy były złote, a ułożenie fryzury mówiło chodźby "coś mi na głowie wybuchło" miał bardzo męskie rysy twarzy, a na jego prawym oku rozciągała się blizna miała dość dziwny kształt bo troche jak błyskawica. Patrzał na mnie chodźby z nienawiścią. Kuzaji chyba wyczuła,że pod jego wzrokiem zaczęły napinać mi się mięśnie, bo uderzyła go w biceps. -Nie patrz tak na nią bo ją zdołujesz jeszcze bardziej-Powiedział i odpaliła silnik. -Co ty tam wiesz-Fuknął na nią, miał cholernie męski głos,aż mnie zatkało po chwili ruszyliśmy. Momentalnie znów oparł się o szybę i stracił kolory. -Su nie przejmuj się nim to jest ignorant i czarny charakter-Powiedziała patrząc na mnie w przednim lusterku.Nic nie odpowiedziałm, bo wtrącił się zbulwersowany mężczyzna. -Ja czarny charakter ? to ty wywołujesz u mnie reakcje obronne. -Ale nabierasz dośwadczenia. -Niby jakiego ?-Nie widziałam jego twarzy ale mogę wznioskować,że zrobił ją bardzo ironiczną. -A takiego,że coraz lepiej ci wychodzi mieszanie ludzi z błotem. Już biedną Su przestraszyłeś brutalu jeden-Kolega długo włosej przez chwile nic nie mówił by po chwili... -dziesięć...-Jęknął czyżby liczył do 10 by nie wybuchnąć ? -Łał umiesz liczyć do dziesięciu ! dawaj do trzydziestu !-powiedziała z uśmiechem i entuzjazmem. -Jeden-trzydzieści-Tak naprawde to nie liczył tylko powiedział. Ich przekomażanka była dość zabawna. -Zawiodłam się-Powiedziała. Trochę jeszcze się kłócili zanim dojechaliśmy do domu, a ja z Kastielem chichraliśmy się pod nosem. Co jak co, ale przy nich depresja nie będzie możliwa. Gdy byliśmy pod domem oczywiście wysiedliśmy i ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi. Kuzaji musiała wyciągać swojego znajomego, bo jego choroba lokomocyjna była dość mocna. Kastiel i ja poszliśmy do mojego pokoju, a tamta dwujka w swoją stronę. W pokoju Kastiel odrazu się do mnie dobrał przytulając mnie od tyłu. -Co robimy ?-zapytał chuchając mi w ucho,aż mnie carki przeszły. -Pooglądamy coś ? -Co proponujesz ? -Komedie "Jeszcze większe dzieci" nie chce się dołować-Wyrwałam się z jego uścisku i załączyłam laptopa. Usiadłam na łóżku, a Kastiel obok mnie nim się włączył laptop to miział mnie po różnych miejsach, nie przeszkadzało mi to, ale zareagowałam dopiero wtedy gdy jego ręka powędrowała pod moją bluzkę i troche wyżej.Zamurowało mnie, a z szoku otrząsłam się dopiero wtedy gdy jego dłonie były już na moich skarbach. -Zabierz łapy i nie macaj ich bez ich zgody-zagroziłam mu palcem. -Zgode wyraziły mi bardzo dawno temu. -To czemu nic nie wiem ? -Bo nie musisz, mówią same za siebie-Ostatnie cztery słowa powiedział mi na ucho. -Dobra film się zaczyna-Powiedziałam zmieszana tym wszytkim, a Kas się tylko zaśmiał i zaczeliśmy oglądać. Było może około 19 gdy Kastiel sobie poszedł, a moje kroki skierowały się w stronę salonu. Tam doznałam szoku bo ten chłopak od choroby lokomocyjnej siedział na kanapie, a Kuzaji na jego kolanach i z czegoś się śmiali. Chrząknęłam by zwrócić ich uwagę. -Hej Su-Powiedziała Kuzaji dalej się śmiejąc. Jak tak sobie pomyślę to nie znam imienia tego chłopaka. -Nie zapytam co się dzieje,ale z tego co widzę to tobie od życia też się coś należy i świetnie się bawicie-Na te słowa długowłosa się zarumieniła, a mężczyzna tylko odwrócił głowę.-Swoją drogą jak on ma na imie ?-Zapytałam. -Jak ci powie to się dowiesz-Uśmiechnęła się,a ja stałam w szoku, ale tylko pokiwałam głową i sobie poszłam. Umyłam się i jak było po 21 to poszłam spać. Jutro jest sobota, więc mogę się wyspać. /// Sorki za błędy,przerwie i ten krótki badziew...:(